Light's Burning Desire
by Dragi
Summary: Kouji are on his way to find his love of life. but when he finds the love of life. he gets trouble. the one he loves is the enemies prinse. and he is the prinse of lighes kindom. and they have been strong enemies for 1000 of years. Takouji discontinued
1. Prologue

**Dragi:** _Hey here you have a new story I have begin to write. The reason I started on it is because I one day was suppose to sit on one place at a place I was going to learn new things but they didn't have any thing to me to do. So I was put into a room to sit there 5 hours. So I just started on this story. That's the reason._

**Kyokyomon:**_ This story will not have any digimon in it. And we hope you will like this story too. Please read and review after you have read it. Now on with the story._

**Light's Burning Desire**

**Prologue**

**By dragi**

Kouji and Kouichi are twins and the princes of the Light Kingdom. They both had magic and some strange powers. Kouji had powers of light. And could make any swords from light, swords that could beat any other sword, he could light up dark places, he could also shot energy balls, plus he could put people to sleep with his will and heal bad wounds. Kouichi he had the powers of darkness. He could make any swords from dark energy. He could see in the dark and make places dark, he could also read peoples thoughts and shot dark energy balls.

Since Kouichi is the oldest of the twins by 4 minutes he was chosen to be the king when their father died. So their father had found Kouichi a wife that he knew that Kouichi had some feelings for. And that girl was the princess of the Winqot Kingdom. Her name was Izumi. She had wind powers. She could fly up in the air and blast people away with wind attacks. Kouichi and Izumi had now been with each other for 5 years.

But Kouji had no girlfriend. His father had gotten all the girls in all the kingdom that he had some friends that had daughters left that they wanted to get married. He had also brought every girl in their kingdom for a party so Kouji might fall for one. But he didn't. He had said no to every girl in every kingdom except for one that was their fathers and all others kingdom enemy.

That kingdom was named Firakza. That kingdom had teamed up with all the evil beings around this world. If some of the peoples Kingdom were to near that place they would be dead. But every year, they had 4 times a fighting contest to see who was best and they used to play with money on who would die or win. And the winner always got something big that could cost a lot of money or just got the money.

**TBC**

**Dragi:** _What you think. Was it bad or good?_

**Kyokyomon:** _please review on this story please._


	2. Chapter 1

**Dragi: **_It's been a while since I wrote it and have chapter 3 on paper --_

**Sasuke: **_but we see when dragi gets to that chapter._

**Flamon: **_now on with the chapter._

**Light's Burning Desire.**

Chapter 1 

**By dragi**

**(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)**

"Kouji you can't mean to tell me, that you are entering that tournament!" Kouichi said, with a bit shock in his voice. His twin brother Kouji had thought to enter the contest to the Firakza kingdom. And so far, no one had come out of there alive.

"I am…so what?" Said Kouji. Kouji was so bored of his life that he wanted to try the contest, even though many had said how hard it was. But with his powers, it shouldn't be a problem.

"Our father will get mad, and you will be killed if you enter that contest." Kouichi replied angrily.

"I won't tell our father anything about this, and I hope you won't either-and I won't get killed, I promise."

"But Kou-"

"No buts Kouichi. I will go no matter what you say." Said Kouji.

"Well then, I will go with you."

"Thanks-I knew that you would come with me." Kouji murmured, smiling down at his brother.

"But, I think we need to at least bring our guards with us-or our father will not let us go." Said Kouichi knowingly.

"Fine," Kouji declared, and started to find the stuff that he was going to take with him on the trip.

"Good. I'll go and tell our father that we are going away for a while." And with that, Kouichi headed out of the room.

Kouji looked at his sword which lay peacefully in his closet.

After 15 minutes Kouichi comes back, with a smile on his face. And Kouji knew, that that was not a good thing.

"What are you smiling about Kouichi?" Asked Kouji, feeling cautious.

"Well I told our father why we were going, and I said that you were going to try and find the person you want to be with the rest of your life, and that you would not return before you found your soul mate." Kouichi answered, as the smile on his face turned into a smirk.

"You _are _kidding me…right Kouichi?" Kouji said, hoping that his brother was kidding.

"No, sorry. That was the only idea I had in case you don't make it through the tournament." Said Kouichi.

"You didn't have any other ideas that you could use instead of that?" Kouji yelled to his brother.

"No I didn't, but before I forget-our father wanted to speak with you…now." Kouichi replied, and went quickly out of the room before Kouji started to throw things at him in anger.

(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)

Kouji walked toward his father's talking room

While he walked, he thought about what his father was going to talk to him about.

When he got there, he saw his father outside the door waiting for him.

"Hello father." Greeted Kouji, as he bowed to his father.

"Hello Kouji, come in." Said Kouji's father while he showed him in, so that Kouji could enter the room.

Kouji entered the room and his father quickly followed after him.

When Kouji's father closed the door behind them, he turned around to face his son.

"What do you want to talk about father?" Kouji asked, questioning his father.

"What I wanted to talk about with you Kouji, is that I'm happy for you that you are going to go out and find the one you want to share your life with. I don't care who or what they are, just as long you love that person and want to share your life with that person-I am happy Kouji. And I can promise you, that will be the most important moment in your life-is when you find out you love a person Kouji." Kouji's father replied, and smiled a friendly smile to Kouji.

Kouji was speechless. He was not able to say a word, and it took him a bit time before he was able to say something.

"Wow. I don't know what to say father, but thank you for what you've told me. I think I needed this." Said Kouji, and smiled back to his father while he gave his father a hug.

"That is no problem Kouji. I only want the best for my children." His father said, while he hugged his son back.

"Well, I need to go back now and make sure that I'm ready for tomorrow." Kouji whispered, and broke the hug, and was soon on his way back to his room.

"I know, we'll see each other at dinner." Said Kouji's father, as he smiled while his son went out of the room.

(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)

Kouji walked back to his room. When he got there he walked up to his sword.

"Are you ready to go to bigger battles?" Kouji asked his sword as he lifted it. His sword answered him with a bit light.

"I knew you were." Kouji said with a smile.

Then he heard a knock on the door, so he put the sword back and went to open the door. When he opened the door, he saw that Kouichi was standing outside.

"What you want now?" Kouji asked Kouichi.

"I am here to tell you that all our guards are coming with us, and that they will be ready when the sun comes up." Kouichi answered.

"Good. But if you don't mind, I'm getting ready for tomorrow. And it's almost dinner-so we will see each other then alright?" Said Kouji.

"Of course." Said Kouichi, and went away when Kouji closed the door.

(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)

As Kouji walked towards the dinner hall, he was lost deep in thought.

'What will mother say when she gets the news?' Kouji thought, as he bumped into his brother.

"Hey Kouji, lost in thoughts again?" His brother questioned.

"Yea." Replied Kouji, looking down.

"Hey what is wrong with you Kouji?" Kouichi asked.

"I am just thinking about mom." Said Kouji.

"Oh." Kouichi murmured quietly, and understood what Kouji was thinking of. Their mother never liked it when one of them went out of their kingdom.

"You think mom will be okay with this?" Kouji asked, as he looked up to his brother.

"I think she will Kouji. If I know her correctly, I think that she will be alright." Kouichi said as he tried to make his brother better.

"You're right. My mother always wanted me to find one I wanted to love." Kouji replied, and sent a smile toward his brother before they started to walk together to the dinning hall.

When they got to the dinning hall, they saw both of their parents sitting there already, waiting for them.

"Hey mother, hey father." Kouji and Kouichi greeted in unison.

"Hello my children…I hope that you two are hungry. Our cooks have made your favourite dinner." Said their mother.

"Sure mother." Said the twins, and went to their seats to eat.

(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)(¤)

Now Kouji was ready to go to the tournament. His mother had told him that she was happy for him, so he was happier than before. He was now on his way out to his horse. This was the day that he was going to the tournament. When he got out he saw his horse, his brother, their guards and his mother and father were waiting next to his horse. He went to his mother and father, and bowed.

"Hello mother and father." Said Kouji after he had bowed.

"Hello Kouji, we wish you good luck on your trip." Said Kouji's mother.

"And we look forward to you coming home." Said Kouji's father as both parents went off to the side, so Kouji could climb onto his horse.

"I do too, mother and father." Kouji murmured back, when he finally got settled onto his horse.

"Bye everyone, I look forward to getting home with the one I love." Said Kouji, before he and the rest of his guards and hs brother moved out of their kingdom to find Kouji's love.

TBC 

**Dragi: **_Hope You liked this chapter_

**Sasuke:** And to the reviewers 

**takuya:**_ Thanks hope you still like it then_

**Firehedgehog:**_ Thanks_

**darkangle68:**_ thank you. Here You got a bit more._

**KendoSakuyamon:**_ Okay. Hope Viximon gives your pocky back._

**justareader:**_ Here is the update._

**kokoro tenshi:**_ Kouji is not loving anyone **yet**. Hope you like this chapter then._

**Flamon: **_wow 6 reviews on that little prologue._

**Edward: **_Please review_


End file.
